Human?
by TayliaNinja
Summary: What if the Cullens were turned into humans for a few days? How would they react? What would they look like? R
1. Chapter 1

"Hey

"Hey! Give that back, Jake!"

I could hear Renesmee complaining to Jacob as they played with her new toys that Edward and I had gotten her for her birthday this year. I shook my head and walked into the room.

We were in the Cullen house and Jacob and Renesmee were sitting on the floor fighting over stuffed animals. It had been one week since her 1st birthday and we had a huge celebration where we invited some of our vampire friends and the wolf pack also. Jake gave the stuffed wolf back to her with a smile.

"And what are you going to name him, Nessie?" He asked, smiling at her and she gave her little glare that only little kids can get away with.

"Hmmmm…Jack!" She said confidently. She moved over to sit closer to Jacob and rest her cheek on his shoulder. "This is Jack. Jack the wolf. My wolf."

I smiled at them as they continued their little conversation. Then the door bell rang. It was the classic Cullen bell. Nice.

I walked up to the door and sniffed. Nobody I knew. I opened it slowly and looked outside. There standing in the doorway was an old man. He looked around 70 and he had a white beard and mustache. Classic. He was dressed in purple robes and some weird crazy eyes. I shuddered.

"Um, What do you want?" I asked him. He really did look crazy. Like he was going to jump on you any second now. Of course, I would have thrown him off me and he would have been the injured one, but whatever. He was still creepy.

"I am here for…The Cullen's." The man said in a grave voice. Wow. Just the voice I pictured when I saw him.

I gave him a hesitant smile and nodded slowly. "Well, you've found them. I'm Bella Cullen." I replied.

He looked me over and pulled something out of his cloak. It looked like a brown paper bag. Just the ordinary paper bag. Like the ones that Jacob and I used to store our pop in all that time ago. He placed it in my outstretched hand and I looked at him questionably. He just smiled and he seemed to disappear before my eyes. One second he was there, the next he was gone. I shook my head, confused. Where did he go? He was nowhere in my sight. And I did have good sight. I shook my head again and walked back inside.

Jacob had gotten up out of his spot on the carpet with Renesmee and he was looking at me for my answers. Jacob had his hair long, the normal long. His dark eyes were confused and curious. He walked closer to me and made a face at the smell, but still kept moving until he was only a foot away.

"Who was that?" He demanded. He always wanted answers. That was just Jake. When I did not answer, he started to look even more confused. "Bells? What happened?"

"Nothing," I shook my head. "Just. some old guy…He said he wanted the Cullen's….And gave me this." I handed Jacob the bag.

He took the bag and looked it over. Then he sniffed it. The usual. Jake turned it over in his hands and looked up at me.

"It…looks to be a bag." He said uncertainly.

I nodded. Yeah, that part I was kind of certain about.

"Should I open it?" He asked after we stared at each other for a minute or two.

"No," I told him forcefully. "I'll call Edward."

He nodded and set the bag on the kitchen table then ran off to find whatever Renesmee had done since he had left. I thought about Renesmee. I wonder what she would think of this. Probably some freaky wizards from Harry Potter world or something like that. I shrugged and moved to the phone. I dialed the number and waited.

"Bella?" Came Edward's soft voice.

"Edward," I said slowly, thinking through my words to make sure I didn't startle him. "There was this man. He came to the doorstep…" I trailed off.

Edward sounded concerned. "And who was he?" I didn't reply immediately and he started to sound worried now. "Bella? Who? Tell me, Bella."

I gave a small shrug, even though he was not here. He was up in Canada doing some hunting with the family. I had insisted to stay with the baby. So he ended up leaving for a day and he said he'd be back by 9:00 tonight which was in three hours. So it was just Jacob and I back at the Cullen crypt. I realized I had not answered. Oops.

"Bella! I'm coming home."

He hung up. Great. Home run for Bella. Now I just got my husband in on it. And it's probably nothing. I'm worrying Edward for no reason. Ugh.

I shook my head and sat down on the couch, waiting. A few minutes later Edward came bursting through the door in a grand entrance. Ugh. But just seeing him burst up my spirits a little. His bronze hair and amazing body….Man, I missed him.

He came over and pulled me into his arms. Then he took my face and gave me a sweet kiss, but pulled away quickly, getting on with business. I sighed.

"Bella. Tell me what's going on." He said fiercely.

I shrugged and shook my head. "There was this man, that's all. He came to the door and gave me this."

I showed him the bag. He moved to it and sniffed it. Then he touched it. Peaked inside. When he looked back up at me, his face was in shock. He pushed the bag away from him and threw it out the window.

"Sweetheart…We have a…problem."


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at the confusion in Edward's face and walked next to him

I looked at the confusion in Edward's face and walked next to him.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I asked him.

He shook his head and moved toward his cell phone. He took it out and looked at me. Then he started texting someone. Texting? I've never seem him do that. I guess he very didn't want me to hear.

"Edward!" I complained. "Tell me!"

He looked over at me and sighed. "Carlisle's coming home. I want him to look at the…bag." It seemed he did not want to call it bag. Odd for him.

Just then the front door opened and Carlisle came through the door. He looked a little confused and walked over to stand next to Edward. He gave him a confused look.

"It's in the backyard." Edward answered Carlisle's unspoken question. Carlisle nodded and ran out the window of the kitchen in that way those only vampires could.

I looked at Edward for a few seconds, and then raced after Carlisle out the window. He was standing over that bag and moving it through his hands slowly, his eyebrows raised.

I walked over to him and raised my eyebrows. He moved his honey colored eyes from the bag to mine. I felt some happiness. At least already did his hunting today and I didn't ruin it all.

"Carlisle?" I asked, moving closer to him. "What is it?"

He looked at me and sighed. Of course he would always tell me. It was just him. I smiled inwardly. Good old Carlisle.

"We found some vampires on our hunt…" He trailed off.

"…And?" I questioned. I sensed that whatever it was it was not a good thing.

He sighed and continued. "There were some vampires up in Canada…Well…There _were_, at least. They were…Not looking like us." He looked up at me, then kept talking, looking as if he did not want to say it but knew he had to. "They were…human. And they were…dead."

I shook my head. I was confused and I was surprised. I did not get this. Ugh, this is so not my day.

"What? How is that possible?" I yelped.

"It isn't." Edward said, walking out into the yard in a slow stride for him. That cool guy style, you might call it. Only the fact that Edward did not care about being thought of as _cool_ really ruined the effect. He looked a little confused. Interesting. A confused Edward. Of course, I might have thought this was a marble moment in any other time period but now I wanted answers. Quick and fast.

Carlisle turned to face him and shook his head. "We're going to have to get help on this."

"But…How?" I asked, completely lost. Who are we going to get to help us? All I could think of were other vampires around here, but I'm not sure if they'd be very willing.

"I'm going to get the others." Carlisle announced. "Edward you go get some of our friends. Now. And Bella…I guess you should…Go comfort Renesmee. She's pretty upset that Jacob has to leave."

Oh. Renesmee! I had forgot about her in the last few minutes problems. Now I had to go find my daughter. But I had one more question.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes Bella?" I heard his soft voice as I walked up the stairs. Sometimes having amazing hearing did help, I thought. We could be hundreds of feet away and still talk to each other.

"What does the bag have to do with this?" I wondered.

I could hear him sigh. Wow. Awesome hearing. I can't believe I was complementing my own hearing at a time like this.

"The smell of it, Bella. It has the same smell. I don't know, but we're not taking any chances on this…You smell like the bag also."

"What?!"

"Bella. Calm down. We're going to figure this out. Now go talk to Nessie now…Tell her Grandpa says 'hello'." He replied, with a small smile.

I nodded slowly and tried to calm myself. I knocked on Edward and my child's door and tried to put a smile on my face. I could hear Edward going through the phone books downstairs. He must be trying to call them, I thought.

Renesmee opened the door with that amazing smile.

"Mommy!" She said in a sweet childlike voice.

I felt a little better. My daughter, my baby is with me right now. It's going to be fine.

She came over and gave me a hug and started replaying some of the sweet times she had with Jacob today, but then sensed something was wrong.

"Momma…" She put on the cute child concerned face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, dear. Nothing. It's going to be okay." I smiled at her and she calmed. Good, I thought. Keep her happy. Then I remembered what Carlisle had said to me as I was coming to the door.

I set her down on her bed and took her little hand. "Nessie. Grandpa wants me to send his love." I smiled at her even more. I was feeling way better. Downstairs I could hear Edward hanging up the phone and getting in the car. A few seconds later I heard the car speeding down the road going God knows what speed.

She smiled a proud smile, then looked confused. She replayed me the scene when I was forcing Edward to go hunting, saying that I'll go tomorrow. And when he said he and the family were getting home around 5pm. Oh. She was wondering why they're home so early. Nothing more, I smiled to myself. I love being around kids.

"Oh, Honey. They got done early so they came home to be with you." I poked her little nose.

"Me? Yes!" She did her little happy dance, but then she finally calmed and looked at me questionably again. Little children and their endless questions. "Momma…Where's Daddy?"

"Oh, Daddy's visiting some friends. He'll be back soon."

"Okay…" She nodded and pulled out a stuffed doll. "Look what Jake got for me! I named him Jacob!"

I nodded and smiled. "Ah, That's sweet."

Edward's coming home, I told myself. He's going to come home and we're going to have a sweet night tonight and It will all turn out to be a misunderstanding…At least I hoped it would be. I sighed and watched as Renesmee showed me other toys she got while I put up a plastic smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice coming in through the door of Renesmee's room.

I got up from her bed and gave her a small hug. "I got to go, honey."

"Where?" Nessie asked me, concern written on her young face.

"I have to go find Daddy," I told her with a fake smile, "Just need to have a talk."

Nessie nodded slowly and smiled. "Bye,"

I smiled and walked out of the room.

-x-

Edward was waiting for me outside the door. He looked like he was trying to look strong for me. Like he always does for me. I shook my head and ran into his arms.

"Edward," I put my arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth.

He kissed me back for a moment, then pulled away and took my face in his hands. He studied me with those amazing gold eyes then began explaining. "I couldn't get anyone. Nobody."

I couldn't believe it. Nobody? I thought we had friends. "Really?" I said sadly.

"Nobody." He said and took my hand as we walked down the stairs.

Carlisle was waiting for us when we arrived and he gave us a small smile. His hair was messed up like he'd been running for a while. He smiled as we approached him.

"I heard the news, Edward," Carlisle said in his soft voice.

Edward nodded and we stood in silence. Outside I heard a car go by with loud rap music playing with a song that was just ending. I shook my head and cleared my thoughts.

"I guess there's no way to stop it then." Edward muttered in a small voice.

"Wait," I said, staring up at Edward's beautiful pale face, "Stop what?"

Edward sighed. "The poison in the air that's been traveling. It came to our house, Bella. We're…poisoned."

I almost gasped. I looked at Carlisle and his face was a compassionate as ever but I could see in his eyes that he was concerned.

"Carlisle?" I asked hopefully, wanting information.

"Bella."

"_What?_" I asked, annoyed at him for not telling me anything.

"Humans." Carlisle said, "The poison makes us turn back into humans."

I gasped this time. "What? How? When? Who?"

"Calm down, Bella. It's going to be okay, but. We're going to need to get some extra beds around here for a while."

Holy Crow.


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't believe this. I shook my to clear my thoughts_. This can't be happening_, I told myself over and over. I looked at Edward. He seemed calm. I got to wondering. Would I become human also? Or...would I have to go through what Edward did? I asked Edward this.

"What?" He asked after I'd mumbled the question. He apparently was off in another world. Now he looked at me with concerned eyes.

I took a deep breath. "Will I become human also?" I winced as I said it.

His eyes narrowed as he thought it over. Then he bit his lip and disappeared out the window. I stared as he disappeared so fast it was a blur.

"Edward!" I yelled after him.

Then he was back in the room. I knew my yelling was pointless when I yelled but I didn't care. This time he wore a look of darkness in his beautiful face. I took another deep breath. I hoped I would be turned into human also.

"Bella," Edward murmured as he came closer to me. He had a look of sadness in his shining gold eyes.

"What?" I asked him starting to get annoyed, "Edward! Answer me!"

"Yes," I heard a new voice from the door. "You'll continue to be a vampire, Bella.'

I spun around in that fast way that only vampires can. Carlisle was standing by the door with Esme next to him. They were hand in hand. Then I felt it sink in. I shuddered and stared.

"What?" I yelped as I looked quickly between all three of them.

"I'm sorry," Edward told me, his golden eyes burning. "We'll fix this."

I shook my head. "Why?" I didn't know what to say.

Carlisle answered for him. "The disease only effects us. It's been with us for years. You haven't been with us long enough to be effected."

Edward took my hand. I nodded slowly. Then I smiled a fake smile at them.

"When do I get to see how guys be clumsy little humans?" I asked with my tone light.

I could see Esme was smiling now at me. Carlisle took satisfied that I did not put up a tantrum. Edward…Well he looked a little dark and sad. _I hoped he's alright_, I thought.

"At midnight tonight," Carlisle said with a small smile.

I shook my head with a smile. "Midnight? Like on all those fairy tails? Why is it always midnight?"

Carlisle seemed to shrug and he smiled brighter. Edward had not said a word other than the apology. Then I heard a bang from upstairs.

"Emmet!" Esme yelled at the ceiling, "Careful! We need those beds!"

I heard Emmett's booming laughter coming from the bedrooms upstairs. "Sorry, mom."

I looked at the clock. It was 11:40 p.m. I shook my head and looked at Edward. We had twenty minutes until I'd see his green eyes for the first time. Somehow the thought comforted me. _I love him_, I told myself. _I won't hurt him_. Then I smiled. I knew I was right this time. Now all I'd have to do is stand and watch him try to lift a bed in an hour. He'd see how we all deal.

-x-

It was 11:59. One minute to go. I looked at everyone. The Cullen clan was all huddled in the living room. Alice was smiling. She looked excited. _Oh my_, I smiled. Emmet was poking Rosalie on the arm and she was ignoring him. She seemed to be in her own world. I couldn't blame her. She always wanted to be human. I gave a small smile when I saw Renesmee and Jacob sitting in the corner. Jake looked a little bit like a little boy with that scared look on his face. His hands were around Nessie and as I watched he moved his lips down onto her head in a sweet kiss. She looked at him curiously and pulled at his hair. He winced. I looked away and at Edward.

He was as far away from me as he could be in the other corner of the room looking at me with saddened eyes. Then his head snapped up and he spoke quickly.

"Bella. Could you…?" I knew he was asking me to leave the room. I did not want to but Edward's eyes pierced me. I knew he was scared that I would want to kill him. He didn't want me in that pain.

I nodded wordlessly and walked out of the room quickly. I was already by the school when I saw the clock on my watched turned to 12. I took a deep breath.


	5. Chapter 5

I stood by the sidewalk and waited. I had been there for about 20 seconds when I heard my cell phone ring. I slowly picked it up.

"Hello?" I whispered.

I heard someone clear their throat. "Bella."

I started in surprise. I thought it was Edward, but I was not sure. His voice sounded a little bit different. Not too far off the usual, but not the full velvet effect. I closed my eyes.

"Edward?" I asked into the phone.

"Yes, it's me." Edward replied. "You can come home now. Come slow."

I nodded before I remembered that he would not see me. I rushed a reply. "Sure. I'll be there."

He hung up. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. _This is weird_, I thought uselessly. Of course it's weird. My family are humans now. Now I'm the vampire. I'm the monster. I took a deep breath and started to walk back home.

-x-

The Cullen house looked scary all the sudden as I approached from the trees. I stopped and took a deep breath again. Oops. I should not have done that. I felt the thirst coming on me like a storm. It hit and I had to move back into the trees to try and regain control. This is my family, I told myself over and over. Get a grip. I closed my eyes and tried to distract myself by listening to what was going on in the house.

I could hear people walking slowly around the living room. Rosalie was in the bathroom looking at her in the mirror. I could almost see her smile as she thought about herself actually being a human again. I felt happy for her but I still did not know what to do. Emmet was trying to pull apart something in the kitchen. I did not know what but judging by this small groan, he was not successful with it. I shook my head and bit my lip.

The smell was horrible. I wanted them so bad. But I fought it off. I knew I would not have that much trouble with them but it was still hard. I wanted them all. I wanted them now. I shook my head and fixed my hair out of my face. They held themselves off for me. I can do it for them.

I walked slowly up to the front door and closed my eyes again. Here it is, I told myself. Time to go. I knocked gently on the front door and then there was silence in the room. I must not have knocked as gently as I thought. Oops. All I heard in the house was Renesmee asking if she could open the door. Faintly, I heard Jacob tell her not this time.

It was Carlisle that got up from his seat in the living room to open the door. I heard his footsteps as he walked slowly up to the door of the house. The door opened slowly and I shook myself again. I could smell them even better now. I braced myself.

"Bella."

I almost started in surprise. It was Carlisle who had spoken. I was sure of it. But his voice was less velvet-like. I bit my lip as I remembered none of their voices would be the same. None of them would have that sweet attractive sound to them that I remembered of them all.

"Carlisle." I nodded as I looked up at him.

Carlisle looked different. I scolded myself as I thought of how I expected them to look the same. Beautiful and charming looking like they always had. But he did look handsome, I recalled by looking at his human form. That had not changed. It was just brought down a bit.

Carlisle looked at me for a minute then gave a small nod towards the hallway that led to Edward's room.

"In there," He told me with a small smile. But under his smile I could see the concern. He didn't like having me stand here wanting to kill them all like that. He didn't like causing me pain. I sighed as I thought that they all would feel that way.

I gave him my smile of thanks and walked as slow as I could up the stairs and to Edward's bedroom. His door looked oddly big as I stood there frozen staring at it.

"Edward?" I asked gently.

I heard his quick intake of breath as he got up from the couch. He doesn't like this, I thought. I was sure of it. His steps drew nearer and I braced myself again. Here we go, I told myself as he slowly opened the door. He hid behind it when it was open.

I walked in and held my breath. He was standing behind the door against the wall in the corner. I sighed to myself. That's not going to help. I knew he was part way scared that I would not like the way he looked. I shrugged the idea aside. I'd love him no matter what.

"Edward? Can you come out now?"

I heard him give a small sigh and his hand moved to the edge of the door. I stared at it. It was not nearly as pale was what I was used to. It actually looked almost…_tan_. I nodded at it and waited. He moved the door out of the way quickly. Now he seemed to want to get it over with.

I looked him over with a smile. I was right about the skin. It was hardly even pale. Almost tan, but not quite. His hair was his usual red bronze color and he looked simply beautiful. His eyes startled me most. They were emerald green. Such a pretty green, I thought to myself as I looked into them. They were beautiful and large. I stared at him for probably a full minute when he cleared his throat.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward asked, his voice sounded rougher. "I could leave…"

"No!" I almost yelled. I could not bear having him leave just because I wanted to drink his. I stopped at the word. Blood. Edward had blood now. I shook my head.

He grimaced. "You sure?"

I nodded to him and moved closer. "Yes, I'm sure."

His eyes showed uncertainty as I approached him. I gave him a smile and then he nodded and closed his eyes. I slowly moved my hand to his hair and I felt it slowly while I moved to touch his hand with my other hand. His skin felt amazingly warm and I looked at him with interest.

"Are you _sure_ that you're-" He started.

"Shut up," I said.

I removed my hands from his hair and pulled back to look at him. I held myself for a moment, testing if I could do it or not until I decided I could do it.

I moved closer toward him and pressed my lips against his. He tasted almost sweeter than I remembered. I kissed him harder until I felt him reacting more. Once his tongue was battling mine and I could feel him getting breathless I slowly pulled back.

"Wow," Edward murmured, looking at me with interest.

"Yeah," I muttered as I looked into his eyes. They were so pretty I could get lost in them. I sighed and looked at the door. The door was still open and I could see the down the hallway from where I stood.

"I suppose I should go greet the family."

He seemed reluctant to let me go but nodded and gestured toward the door. I nodded and took his warm hand. Then I stared as he started a little.

"What is it?" I asked my husband.

He shrugged. "You're cold, that's all."

"Oh,"

Then we walked across the room out to the hallway to greet the others.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dinner's ready!"

I was walking slowly toward the dining room table where I stopped to stare as I held the dinner food that I had made. I think it was spaghetti, but I'm not the best cook. But that was not what stopped me. It was the people at the table. It looked so weird. All of the Cullen's, excluding Jacob and Renesmee were seated at the table looking at me with interested eyes.

"Okay, so you call know how to eat, right?" I asked gently.

Emmet sighed, "Yes, Bella."

"Good,"

I started filling all their plates with food slowly, all while trying to look at their faces to see their reactions. Alice looked excited. Emmet looked annoyed. Rose was biting her lip and staring at the noodles. Esme looked caring as usual. But I did not know how you could _care_ for noodles, but I let that go. Carlisle was just staring at the noodles. Edward was staring at the food, like all the rest of them with a interested look on his face.

"Eat," I ordered them all.

I looked at Edward for his reaction. Then I sat down in the chair next to him and observed. He gave me a somewhat annoyed look before taking his fork and poking it into the noodles. He didn't eat but he played. I could not stop the smile that came to my lips. For the next minute, he jut poked and sniffed. I needed a picture of this, I told myself. But then Emmet's voice broke through my staring.

"Oh, Bella! More please."

I looked at Emmet. His entire face was covered in sauce. I shook my head at his empty plate and filled it again. He started eating.

"This isn't nearly as good as I expected it to be," Emmet muttered, still eating.

"Then why are you eating it like a wolf?" Rose asked her plate still untouched.

Jake was offended. "Hey!"

"Oh be quiet, dog." Edward muttered.

"Be quiet?!"

"Yes, Jacob. Be quiet."

"Stop the fighting!" I yelled.

I must have been louder than I thought because they all turned to stare at me. Jasper raised his eyebrows slightly and Emmet stared. Edward just looked scared. He seemed to sink into his chair. I rolled my eyes at them all.

"Just eat, okay?"

They all nodded and started stuffing their mouths. I noticed that some of them kept stopping every once and a while just to stare at what they were going to throw down their throats. Some seemed disgusted.

I sighed. This was going to be a hard transformation.

-x-

"Bella?"

I heard Edward's hesitant voice from behind me. "Yes?"

He seemed to shrug as he moved toward the bed in the middle of our cottage. Then he sat down on the bed and bit his lip all while still looking at me. I looked into his green eyes as I moved closer to the bed to sit next to him.

"You'll stay with me, right?"

I caught the two meanings in his question and stared at him. I could not believe Edward was asking me this question. Doesn't he know that I love him? I shook my head and sat next to him on the big bed. He looked at me with saddened eyes as I sat down.

"Bella?" He asked again.

"Yes, Edward." I said, "Of course I'll stay with you. Why would I stop loving you just because you're human now? Most relationships _are_ with humans, Edward."

Edward moved his warm hands to my lips. "No, Bella. I mean…"

He made a gesture with his hands. I sighed and moved closer to him. "Just because you're human does not mean that I'm leaving you, Edward. I love you. I'll never leave you. I can't believe you'd think that." I shook my head slowly as I stared into his beautiful face.

Edward bit his lip and shook his head, leaning back on to the bed. "Sorry. Just a little overreaction, I guess."

I narrowed my eyes as I moved to hold him as he leaned against me in our bed.

"You're a little prone to those, aren't you?" I whispered into the darkness.

I could feel his warm head nod. "Guess so."

"Now," I could not resist it, "Bedtime for the human!"

His green eyes opened to give me a playful glare. For some reason, sometimes he still looked intimidating even in his weak, yet beautiful human form.

I closed my eyes a few minutes later as I felt his breathing become steadier and his body became more relaxed in my arms. Then I realized a little of how Edward felt when he was holding me during all those nights when I was the human and he was the scary vampire. I could hear his steady heart beating. It was something I had never heard before and I enjoyed it. It made me feel that he was more real. It helped to feel like he was more alive.

I raised my eyebrows at myself. I was thinking of him as alive. Wow, because he _is_ alive now. I sighed and shifted my husband in my arms. He was not very heavy, I admitted. I ran my cold hands along his reddish colored hairline, but stopped when I felt his human body shiver from my cold hands. Oops, I thought to myself. Then I bit my lip, softly let Edward's sleeping body back onto the warm bed and got up to look for a blanket. I found one next to Renesmee's room and slowly came back into our bedroom.

When I came into the room, I had to stop and stare at the scene before me. I knew I was making a big deal out of this, but still. There he was, lying on the bed, sleeping. Edward looked so much like a little boy, lying there with his eyes closed peacefully. His reddish brown hair was set all over his tan face with his hands clinging to the blankets. He looked so much like a little boy. I shook my head and sat back down next to him.

I adjusted the blanket to go between our bodies and laid my head against his, just marveling.

-x-

Soon enough, the sun came up. My guess was that it was about seven o'clock in the morning when Edward finally stirred. Over the course of the night, I noticed that Edward did not really snore. He breathed in and out, yet more slowly and relaxed throughout the night. All I did during all the night was lay there with my lover and watch him. I was amazed by him, yet when he woke I was happy.

"Finally wake up, Sleepyhead?" I murmured as he stirred.

"W-What?" He whispered, still not fully awake yet.

I sighed and moved to press my lips along his. I kissed him until I felt a response. We laid there kissing for a few minutes before I pulled away. I could not take it any longer. He smelled so good and I needed to hunt soon. I smiled to myself. I actually was the one to pull away. That was a first.

"Mmm," Edward sighed, slowly getting up from the bed.

Edward's hair looked so messy I laughed aloud. He looked at me with a amused look then walked to the mirror.

"Oh." He whispered. "I look like a…" He shook his head.

I smiled and walked over to him, pressing a kiss to his warm neck. "Time to go wake Nessie."

"Right," He seemed reluctant to walk out of the room. Then he bit his lip and felt his auburn hair.

"What?" I asked him.

"It's just…I've been wanting to sleep for so long…" He shook his head.

I laughed to myself. "Sweet dreams?"

A devious look came into his emerald eyes. "Yes, _very_ sweet dreams."

Then he walked out the door to go wake his daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey Guys! It's Alison! Listen-I'm very busy at the moment so now updates only come once a week. I'm sorry, but that's how it goes. I'm also kind of stuck with this story. So I really don't know how to go on, but I'm working on it. I live for your reviews m'dears. Please bear in mind that I am only in the 8__th__ grade, so please do not expect loads of perfect writing. My grandmother died on Saturday so I have not had hardly any time to update and I will not have much time soon either, so please bear that in mind. Also to Owl Emporium (sweet name!) – Yes, you may write a story like this, but please credit me for the idea. Thanks! -Alison_

-x-

I fumed in annoyance as I heard that clicking sound again.

"Edward?" I asked slowly.

He put down the two knives that he was trying to break apart on the table and gave me a crooked smile.

"Yes, love?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Nothing,"

He raised his eyebrows. I smiled at him and he seemed to bite his lip then picked up the knives again and started trying to break them apart again. We were in the kitchen of the Cullen house and I was working on making lunch. Then I heard that annoying sound again. For some reason the sound bugged my ears.

"Edward!" I groaned, trying to finish the pizza I was making.

He dropped the knives. "What?"

"Will you please stop trying to break those knives? It's not going to work, you know."

Edward finally understood. "Oh, sorry."

I smiled and put the cheese bag down. Then I walked slowly over to him where he was sitting at the table, staring at his fingernails.

"Edward," I murmured, taking his face in my hands.

His green eyes looked up at me with some sparkle in them. His reddish colored hair was messed up and all over the place in his usual hair style. Edward gave me another crooked smile and waited for me to speak.

I gave him a smile, "Look, Edward. I love you."

His smile widened. "And I love you,"

-x-

"Bella? Edward?" Emmett smiled as he walked in through the door.

"Yes?" Edward muttered, getting up from the table. His golden eyes looked concerned as Jasper came in behind him.

Jasper looked to Emmett for a moment before he spoke, "Carlisle's got new information." He nodded to Edward meaningfully before walking back out the door.

Then Edward followed them out the door. I could hear him talking from where I still sat at the table where I was waiting for the pizza to be ready. "Em, Jazz! Information, please?"

I smiled to myself as I heard his reply. "Edward…"

"What?" I knew without even looking that Edward had that troubled look on his face. "Tell me, Jazz."

I could hear that Jasper was biting his lip as he walked back into the kitchen with Edward and Emmett at his tow. "Bella? I think you might want to hear this."

_Huh?_, I thought as I got up from the table and linked arms with Edward, following Jasper's lead. Edward looked at me curiously, and then looked at Jasper.

"Okay," Jasper said, as we all skidded to a stop. Of course, I stopped immediately, causing Edward to almost fall over on the ground. I smiled to myself. I still could not get used to the clumsy version of Edward. Edward gave me a look as he got up.

"What is it, Jasper?' Edward said in an annoyed tone.

Jasper sighed, and then started talking. "Okay, so Carlisle told us to do as much research as we could on the problem. As in, looking around the area for more vampires like us who had the same problem and we could not get much from that, but we did find another old legend." Jasper paused, his eyes moving to my face, "The legend tells of a young woman named Elizabeth who was a vampire. She lived in South America, not far from Brazil at her time in the 1500s. She had been a fully made vampire time at that time, and she started feeling usual, so it says. Then at a time in the middle of the night, probably midnight, I would guess, she started changing. Into a human, I mean." He stopped and sat down on the couch and looked up at us.

"But she also had a friend with her. He was a human just months ago and was bitten by some animal, they say, probably vampire, that turned him in to a vampire. Now here he was, changing along with her. But he was only months old. Her sisters thought it was only a time made illness. But…they thought wrong." Jasper's face turned to mine.

"Wait…Are you saying?' I whispered, my grip getting harder on Edward's arm. He winced. "Oh, sorry," I muttered to him, then turned back to stare at Jasper.

"Yeah, think so." Jasper whispered, moving a little away from me as if he was thinking that I would pounce on him.

I nodded and walked out of the room with Edward following me. "Bella?"

"I'm fine," I said as I looked at him.

His eyebrows rose, "You sure?"

I sighed, "No. When is it going to happen?"

Edward's face turned dark as he thought about it. "I...don't know."

I bit my lip and moved closer to his face, "Would you care?" I put my arms around his neck and my hair moved around his tan face like curtains. "Would you mind if I was ugly and boring again?" I brushed my cold lips against his warm ones. He sighed into my mouth and I had to remind myself that I loved him yet again.

"Of course, sweetheart." He murmured against my lips.

I smiled into the kiss and we kept kissing for a few minutes before I heard the door open and someone wince and she pranced toward us.

"Sorry!" Alice smiled as she walked right by us, our lips still locked together. Her pixie like face beamed as she moved back and forth in front of us. "Having fun there?"

Edward growled and tried to push her away. "Missed me," Alice smiled.

I sighed and pulled away from my lover. "Alice? What do you want?" I almost growled at her.

Her face became serious. "Oh, Carlisle wants to talk to you in his office."

"Now?" I stared at her.

She nodded, "Now."

Edward nodded to her and took my hand as he led me toward Carlisle's room. "Wait. He wants me there, also, right?"

"Yes," Alice nodded again as she moved toward the living room.

Edward smiled as we knocked on Carlisle's door.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for all the amazing reviews m'dears! I'm over 100! I'm so amazed! I never ever in my dreams thought I would get that much! Hehe, yay. _

_Credit to: Carlysuarus for the idea of this chapter. You saved me, really._

_-Alison_

-x-

Carlisle looked relieved that we were there when we walked in the door.

"Edward, Bella." He smiled as sat down in the chairs by his desk.

Edward's eyes narrowed, "What's wrong, Carlisle?"

"Jamie had a vision." His eyes moved over us then back to the desk, "You need to prepare yourselves. It seems to be going to happen soon."

I closed my eyes. Jamie was our close to being friend who also saw the future in visions like Alice used to. She had been a big help during the past year or so that we had known her. She had soft blonde hair and was a vegetarian like us and our extended family up in Denali.

I bit my soft lip, "What are you going on about, Carlisle?"

"Charlie is coming on Tuesday." He stated it bluntly with concerned eyes.

Edward tensed, "What?"

"Charlie's coming. We need to figure something out."

"Then everyone is going to have to make an excuse!" Edward was already planning aloud, "Emmett and Jasper can be out camping and Alice and Rose can…be visiting relatives…and you can-"

"Edward…" Carlisle said softly as if trying not to hurt his feelings.

I turned and looked at Edward's troubled face. His green eyes showed that he was still thinking through his plan even though Carlisle had stopped him from talking aloud. His reddish colored hair was still facing in all directions as it had been only five minutes ago when I was messing it up with my hands. His rough lips…I shook my head as I marveled at the feeling of his now warm lips against my cold ones. They weren't as soft and clean feeling as they used to be only a few days ago but they still somehow seemed to please me just as much. Then I bit my lip when I realized I had drifted off.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked in a concerned tone as Edward playfully was snapping his perfect fingers in front of my face.

I mumbled, "What?"

Edward looked at me again. "She's back."

I playfully slapped him and he winced and moved away again. "Oh, sorry," I whispered to him, knowing I had hit him pretty hard.

"It's fine." He gave me a weak smile and rubbed his right arm.

"Back on topic," Carlisle muttered as we stared at each other for a long moment.

I looked at Carlisle with concerned eyes, "What are we going to do?"

He took a long sip of his coffee on the table then made a show of looking at his clean fingernails and biting his lip before he finally replied, "I think we should tell him the truth."

Edward was outraged, "What?!"

"I think we should tell him everything starting from the beginning and all of it. I trust Charlie and he hasn't said a word about the wolves in all this time. He should know."

I sighed to myself and Edward nodded as we slowly walked out of Carlisle's office.

"Wait!"

I turned around and looked at Carlisle, "Yeah?"

"Tell the others, can you?"

I smiled, "Sure,"

-x-

"He's coming!" I heard Jasper whisper as he ran to his seat on the couch next to Alice.

"I know, Jasper." I gave up on reminding them that I heard his car driving along the road about two minutes ago.

We were all seated in the living room of the Cullen house trying to look somewhat normal. Emmett and Edward were playing chess in the corner while Rosalie and Alice were reading books. Jasper was pretending to be taking a nap in Alice's arms even though I did not know why Emmett had suggested that idea when Charlie had never seen any of them sleeping. Renesmee was sleeping in Rose's arms with a big smile on her face. Edward was looking at her a bit sadly. I knew that even though he would not admit it, he missed being able to hear what everyone was thinking about. He must really miss being able to hear whatever Renesmee was thinking about in her little happy dreams every night. That probably made him happy to hear her happy. But now it was taken away from him and I felt a little sad for my husband.

Esme was watching TV with Carlisle on the ground by the new plasma from Japan. My mind drifted to when Edward had broken the other tv from Japan after I had put my life on a vote for if I was going to be human or vampire. I inwardly winced at the memory. Edward had been so hurt. I shook my head as I heard Charlie's door close on his car.

"Here we go," I murmured to my family.

I got up and answered the door when Charlie knocked. We had all agreed that I should answer the door instead of anyone else so it looked like nothing out of the ordinary should be going on.

Charlie smiled when he saw his daughter and reached up to give her a kiss on the cheek. I sucked in my breath quickly when he did so and stiffened. Even though I had been in the same house with humans for a few days I still could not get that feeling of thirst from coming back at me whenever a human came close to me.

"Hey, Bells." Charlie smiled as he took me in with his beautiful chocolate eyes that once looked so much like my own. But I had not forgotten to put my contacts in today so I had almost the same color eyes as I usually did when I was around him.

"Hey, Dad," I smiled back but if I still had a heart beating, it would be racing. I knew that also because I could hear all of my family's human hearts beating extremely fast. They were just as nervous as I was, I realized.

Charlie's smile faltered as he walked inside the living room and caught sight of my new family's look. His breath caught and he stared at everyone, all trying to be acting normal. I cursed Emmett for coming up with the sleeping idea. Of course Charlie would find that unusual.

"Bella?" He asked in a stern voice.

"Yeah, Dad?" I attempted to play dumb.

Charlie sat himself down on the elegant table and stared at us with a unusual expression on his face. _He knows_, I told myself over and over, _he knows!_

"I think you have some explaining to do."

I winced.


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys. Listen I know a lot of you are all thinking that this is going to be a new chapter but I'm sorry about that. I'm putting this story on a temporary hold. I just have so many other stories that I'm planning on writing at the moment and I need to get those started. Christmas is in like a week and our tree is not even up yet. Grandma's death really impacted Christmas this year so we're very far behind. No, I am not abounding this story. I will have updates. It will also help if you give your suggestions or perditions. I'm sort of stuck after this chapter and I don't know what else I should write. I mean I have a vague idea but it's not that easy. I promise updates at least for Christmas if I get a good idea. Thank you, thank you for the amazing reviews! I never dreamed that one of my stories would actually get over 120 reviews!

_Alison_


	10. Chapter 10

_Wow. Sorry about having you wait so long! Love –Alison_

I looked over at Carlisle, pleading for help. He took the hint and slowly got up from his seat on the floor and walked over to me.

"Carlisle?" Charlie questioned, looking dazed.

Carlisle gave a small sigh and gestured for us to move to dining room table. "We have something to tell you."

I looked between both of my thought of fathers and bit my lip as I followed them into the dining room. Charlie was walking very stiff-like and Carlisle moved with as much confidence as he could muster.

I gave my biological father a weak smile as I sat down next to Carlisle. He smiled back.

_That's a good sign_, I told myself. Then I thought of something else.

"Dad? You don't have your gun, do you?" I whispered to him.

Carlisle looked up and I could almost see the smile in his eyes. But Charlie tensed up and reached for where he usually kept his gun, but his hand came up with nothing. I sighed in relief.

"No, is there a reason?" Charlie questioned.

"Well…Not really."

Charlie looked at Carlisle, then back at me. "What?"

I looked at Carlisle and he made a gesture of saying that he could do it for me.

"Thanks," I whispered to him. He gave a small shrug.

Then he took a deep breath and let a large one back out. _Darn. Why do they do that?_ I held my breath and focused on my father's dark colored eyes as he stared at the doctor. _No time for hunting_, I told myself.

"Charlie," Carlisle began, "We've been keeping something from you."

Charlie looked from him to me. "Bella?" He whispered.

"Yes, Dad."

He looked somewhat hurt at that and looked back at my so called adopted father and waited for him to continue.

"All this time…We've been…You know how Jacob and the others are wolves?"

Charlie nodded but otherwise showed no other expression on his tired face. I heard Edward and Japer fighting over the remote to the TV in the other room. Jasper was winning.

"Well…We've been…" Carlisle looked at Charlie hesitantly before saying the final word. "…vampires."

Charlie sucked in a deep breath and looked down at the table.

"_Vampires._" He said almost desperately.

"Yes," Carlisle said softly.

Charlie bit his lip and started to get up from the table. Carlisle got up also. I stayed down.

"But…we're humans now."

Charlie shook his head. "How's that?"

"We…don't know." Carlisle replied quietly.

Charlie nodded again and tried to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Carlisle questioned him with a interested look on his face.

"Home." He said loudly. "I've heard enough. I don't want to know."

From the other room I heard the remote fly out of someone's hands and a curse. Then I heard Jasper's smile and I heard the channels flipping again.

Then Edward's head popped inside the room, but his body was still behind the door. _Wow, he looks cute. Look at his bronze hair._ I snapped back to reality.

"You don't want to know?" Edward asked quietly.

"Wait." Charlie looked at my husband. "Your voice. It's different."

Edward nodded and moved his full body out from behind the door.

"It is. But not about Nessie? Or anything?"

Charlie shook his head and almost ran out of the room. A minute later I heard his car speeding down the road.

"Well…that…went…well…" Edward muttered as he sat down next to me.

"Edward." I whispered and took him in my arms.

"He…_hates_…me…."

"What?" I whispered back. "No he doesn't!"

I couldn't believe he'd say that. Charlie loved him now. He used to dislike him a year or two ago, but now he likes him. Right?

"Yes he does. Did you see that look in his eyes?"

Edward's voice sounded horrible. He seemed very sad.

"He does not."

"Does too."

"Does _not._"

"Does too!"

Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Sorry," We said at the same time.

-x- Not Bella's P.O.V.

Edward sighed in his bed and looked at the note once more.

_Edward,_

_I have to go out hunting._

_I'll be back very soon._

_Love you,_

_Bella_

He could not sleep without her. He had been rolling around in his bed for too long_. I have to do something_, he told himself. Wait! I can go practice on my piano. Then I can play for her when she gets back. She'll be welcomed! He smiled and got out of his bed.

It was cold outside, but he kept going. After walking clumsily in the dark for a long time, he finally made it to the front door. He opened it and walked to the piano.

Five minutes later

"Damn," Edward whispered as he missed another note on the piano.

He was attempting to play Bella a song on the piano with his human-like hands. Let's just say he was having a hard time.

Edward gave up and banged his hands on the piano. He felt horrible. He couldn't play anymore. He'd been trying for so long.

"Grrrrr." He whispered and his head fell into his arms and he felt some wetness in his eyes.

At first he didn't know that it was. Then he felt amazed. _I'm crying. Oh god I'm crying! _Then he let if all out. He'd been trying for about five minutes and finding out that he truly was a horrible piano player made him feel sad.

Then he felt strong arms go around him. He smelled that wonderful smell of his wife and he leaned into them. He cried on her shoulder for a few minutes, just letting it out.

"Edward," Bella whispered and adjusted him in her arms.

"I'm _horrible_." Edward whispered as he tired to blink a bunch of times.

Bella moved her perfectly pale hands along his tear stained cheeks and wiped off the tears.

"No you're not. You just need time to adjust." Bella told him softly.

"Adjust." He sighed and took a deep breath. "Right, time to _adjust._"

"Yes,"

-x-

Credit to: pluto-nfl

For the idea of the piano playing attempt.

Thanks!


End file.
